I Belong To You
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Nico se siente bien al lado de Will, y a Will le gusta estar alrededor de Nico. Sus rutinas se compaginan, y para todos es algo normal verlos juntos.
1. Save Me

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

Le había costado trabajo aceptarse tal y como era, siendo ayudado en el proceso por los que ahora podía decir con seguridad que eran sus amigos. Ellos lo querían con todo y su obscuridad, además de que la necesidad de huir de los campamentos había disminuido; tal vez en un futuro ese pensamiento abandonaría por completo su mente.

Estaba viviendo de nuevo, y contra todo pronóstico propio lo estaba disfrutando, aunque no lo demostrara tanto. Las costumbres y manías tardan en cambiar, mucho más en desaparecer, y con las demás personas que no consideraba amigos no había progreso alguno. A menos que fuera un hijo de Apolo metiche.

El sanador parecía alguien bastante tranquilo, salvo que para él era como un huracán que arrasaba todo a su paso en el mundo en el que apenas estaba acostumbrándose. No podía decir que fuera malo, tal vez lo podía definir como algo extraño, ya que él era todo lo contrario a sí mismo; por lo que trato de huir, para descubrir que de alguna forma regresaba al lugar al lado del rubio en la fogata aceptando algunos de los malvaviscos que le ofrecían los otros niños de Apolo. Masticando de mala gana, aunque empezando a sentirse cálido, el hijo de Hades observa una polilla acercarse a la luz que emitían los troncos de la fogata, ignorando el calor que podría quemarle las alas. Aunque fuera algo tonto, se sentía como la polilla cada vez que regresaba al lado del hijo de Apolo, aunque sus alas no se quemaban, al contrario, habían estado rotas y ahora sanaban poco a poco, dejando un poco adormecido, y lo peor, cálido, aunque esa calidez era diferente a la que le proporcionaba la fogata. La cual aún no comprendía. Eso lo estaba amargando. Apestaba.

Estaba claro que no eran como los demás, pero eso no era un impedimento para que su corazón diera un vuelco cada que su mirada se topaba con ese azul infinito, ni que sus mejillas intentarán adoptar el rojo de un tomate cuando Will Solace repentinamente rozaba su mano con la propia. Claro que siempre era por accidente, aunque la sonrisa ladeada del rubio dijera lo contrario.  
Todo su tiempo lo gastaba con Solace, porque a donde iba el sanador, estaba también él. Ya lo habían aceptado, estaba dentro del paquete, aun cuando se trabaja de los deberes de la cabaña de Apolo, estaba él allí; lo que no se esperaba es que fuera reciproco, sorprendiéndose cuando Kayla y Austin siguieron al sanador principal del campamento para limpiar las ventanas de la cabaña 13, así tendrían más tiempo para los pacientes.

Ahora que lo miraba en perspectiva, Solace era el que había estado allí para él, no al revés.

Había aguantado sus desplantes y palabras hirientes, también cuando no mostraba interés alguno en él. No había querido pensarlo con detenimiento, hasta ese momento en que la culpa lo golpeaba.  
¿Por qué Solace lo soportaba? No había una razón lógica. O mejor dicho, no quería pensar de más para encontrarla, dado que ni siquiera había aclarado el lugar que tenía en ese duo…por qué no quería decir la palabra pareja.

Save me from my superstitions

Now i'm free, from this old condition

Wait just a while, and I'll greet you with a smile

 _Save Me_ , The Second Law, Muse.

 _Hola, muchas gracias por leer._

 _Es mi primer Solangelo, algo que había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde BoO y espero que sea de su agrado. Espero continuar con este fic, aun cuando ya tengo algunos borradores, y no tardar en anexarlos. Algunos siguen una línea temporal (como la continuación de este), otros serán historias al azar, incluso AU con diferentes extensiones de texto. En su mayoría estarán rematados por alguna estrofa de canción, sobre todo de Muse :3_


	2. Halos fail to glisten

_Continuación de Save Me_

Trataba de huir, siempre lo hacía. Lo había hecho cuando Percy Jackson le dijo que su hermana estaba muerta, lo hizo después de la batalla de Manhattan. Entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía ahora? No había algo diferente a las demás situaciones, salvo que ahora parecía que había alguien si se iba a dar cuenta de su ausencia, o tal vez varios. Ya se lo habían advertido, incluso él había dicho que no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo, pero consideraba que la situación lo ameritaba.

Eso lo llevó a pensar en Nueva Roma como el lugar ideal y seguro. Tenía la tranquilidad que añoraba, incluso una buena cafetería, pero sobre todo, estaría lejos de ese chico. No le cabía en la cabeza que de nuevo estuviera pasando por algo así-una situación que estuviera dentro de los dominios de Eros y Afrodita-, ni siquiera pensaba en la magnitud del problema, aunque ahora que se acordaba, solo era unos centímetros más alto que él. Esa era una de las cosas que había cambiado entre ellos en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se derrotó a Gea, y trataba de no pensar en las demás.

Estaba a un viaje sombra de la ciudad de los romanos, con una mochila de lona al hombro con lo necesario, ya que ahora contaba con algunas pertenencias aparte de su espada, hasta que abrieron la puerta de su cabaña de improviso. Un suspiro de alivio llegó al momento que logró diferenciar el tono de rubio del intruso, Jason Grace. Se había olvidado que había quedado con el hijo de Júpiter para ir a Nueva Roma, probablemente Piper también se uniría a ellos en cualquier momento, por lo que era mejor esperarla fuera.

Había acertado en que era buena idea estar en la ciudad de los romanos. Salvo esa pequeña molestia en el fondo de su conciencia que le recordaba un par de ojos azules mirándolo con reproche. No tenía por qué sentirse así, o tal vez si...no, mejor dicho, no debía.  
Había planeado durante mucho tiempo ese viaje a Nueva Roma, ya hora sentado junto a Hazel en el techo del santuario de Plutón, entre brillantes joyas y huesos, recordó las veces que habían estado sentados también allí, antes de que ambos campamentos se enteraran que había uno más.

Hazel siempre había sido una chica dulce, pero ese peso que tenía en sus hombros antes y durante la guerra contra Gea había desaparecido dejando una chica fuerte que ya no miraba a su alrededor temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, de que de repente de en medio de un hoyo en la tierra surgiera Tanatos para reclamar su vida. Por eso, esta segunda oportunidad la estaba aprovechando al máximo; al principio le había costado acostumbrarse a ese nuevo siglo pero sus amigos, y sobre todo Frank, ayudaban demasiado. Ella era el mejor ejemplo de que las cosas podían mejorar si se lo proponía.

Podría decirse que él estaba intentado lo mismo, aunque había días en los que no quería salir de su cabaña, ya fuera por algo complejo como un ataque de ansiedad producto de haber estado en el Tártaro, o por fastidiarse de tanto ruido de los adolescentes semidioses. También estaban los días en los que recordaba a Bianca.

Estaba tratando de superar eso, por su propio bien, porque sabía que Bianca así lo quería, al igual que Hazel y sus amigos, incluso su padre. También quería una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas.

Por eso estaba allí.

Con lo que no contaba era que su mente regresara al campamento mestizo en muchos momentos, más en concreto en donde estaba involucrado el sanador principal.

Cuando un pequeño hijo de Mercurio tropezó y llegaron con un sencillo botiquín, Nico sabía qué hacer, era como volver a escuchar las indicaciones de Solace cuando lo había tomado de asistente voluntario-siempre que podía lo arrastraba consigo-mientras Hazel y Frank lo felicitaban admirados, él excusándose con que solo había sido desinfectar y poner un estúpido curita. Aun así podía imaginarse a Solace con una sonrisa ladeada diciendo algo como "nada mal, Di Angelo, al menos me has puesto atención". ¿Cómo no ponerle atención si era tan llamativo? Con ese cabello rubio y sonrisa extrablanca que dañaba sus pupilas.

La reunión del Senado había sido bastante acalorada, incluso para él que solo tenía el puesto de embajador de Plutón, ya que los que más trabajo se llevaban por su puesto eran Reyna y Frank. No sabía exactamente que lo llevó a eso, simplemente se había acercado a Reyna tomando su brazo con suavidad para evitar que el temperamento de la romana explotara. No era común verla perder el control, pero ya llevaban varias horas en discusión. Él había visto algo así en las reuniones en la Casa Grande, sobre todo con Clarisse, la hija de Ares a la que solo Will podía tranquilizar al tacto; lo había estudiado, como el rubio tenía que estar tranquilo para transmitir esa calma cuando era necesario, así que trató de imitarlo, dándole, a la que consideraba una hermana más, una mirada que le transmitía su apoyo, intentando calmar los ánimos de todos al exponer y recoger algunas soluciones, aun cuando él era de permanecer en una esquina tratando de pasar desapercibido. "Un notable esfuerzo, no eres tan denso después de todo". Ugh, eso era molesto, como si la voz del rubio hijo de Apolo fuera parte de su consciencia.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar cerca de Solace, que sabía que comentarios, expresiones o que cosas le llamarían la atención. Incluso había cambiado la forma en que veía las cosas, tal vez solo un poco y no lo admitiría en voz alta. Por que eso no le quitaba lo molesto que era, pero que tampoco le quitaba el hecho de que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Tal vez por eso y por la ayuda que le había prestado para recuperarse que debió avisarle que iría a Nueva Roma...eso y que no podía dejar de asociar algunas cosas que veía al rubio. También debió invitarlo, claro, no era como si fuera alguien indispensable, pero la visita pudo haberle servido al hijo de Apolo para comprobar alguna técnica de sanación de los romanos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no envías un mensaje Iris, hermano mayor? –Hazel lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, del recuento que había hecho durante el día.

-¿De qué hablas, Hazel?-

-Algo te preocupa, conozco esa expresión. Seguro dejaste algo pendiente en el Campamento Mestizo-En realidad, había dejado todo en orden, además de que le había dicho a Quirón que a cualquier eventualidad lo llamara.

-Todo está bien, además estoy de vacaciones-de vacaciones de ese chico rubio...por Hades, de nuevo estaba pensando en él, sí que era una molestia. Hazel se encogió de hombros, siguiendo un nuevo hilo de conversación, en la que Nico no tardo en distraerse.

Pero a Hazel no le pasó desapercibido que su hermano jugaba con una moneda, como si en verdad tuviera intensión de usarla en un mensaje Iris.

The world is broken  
Halos fail to glisten  
You tried to make a difference  
But no one wants to listen

 _Neutron Star Collision_ , Muse.


	3. Started to evolve

_Continuación de Halos fail to glisten. Esta vez desde la perspectiva de Will._

Era imposible no darse cuenta de Nico Di Angelo. ¿Quién no notaría a un chico vestido totalmente de negro en pleno verano? Además, si ese mismo chico se la pasaba refunfuñando por todo. Al menos ahora ya no lo hacía tanto cuando le pedía que lo ayudara en la enfermería. Will pensó que eso sería bueno para que pudiera adaptarse a la vida en el campamento, afortunadamente contando con aliados tanto del bando griego como del romano.

Al principio demandaba su ayuda con indicaciones, aunque eventualmente ya podía trabajar codo con codo con el hijo de Hades. Podría no tener su experiencia, pero aprendía rápido y aunque aparentemente no mostraba interés en lo que hacía, trataba de mejorar. Como la vez que se empeñó en poner bien un vendaje, que por suerte fue a una muy paciente hija de Hebe.

Pero, así como Will admiraba el empeño de Di Angelo, había otras muchas cosas que detestaba de él. Entre ellas, su pesimismo, el sentirse rechazado, aunque en parte comprendía lo último. Porque no todo el mundo tenía su optimismo, no se esforzaba en ver las cosas buenas de las personas, y en ser agradecido con estas por las pequeñas acciones que realizaban por todos. Dos veces Nico había ayudado a salvar el campamento, no esperaría a que hubiera una tercera vez para que se le reconociera el esfuerzo.

Pero si a él mismo le estaba costando mirar a través del caparazón que se había formado el hijo de Hades, ¿Cómo hacer que los demás lo lograrán ver?

No había dejado de pensar en eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que su asistente estrella no daba señales de vida. No había estado toda la mañana para llevarle la contraria a casi cualquier cosa que le decía, por lo que preguntó a sus hermanos en turno, los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado a ver al hijo de Hades como si fuera un integrante mas.

Nadie lo había visto.

Más que preocupación, era curiosidad de en donde se había metido. Había logrado conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que por el momento no regresaría al Inframundo, ni que huiría fuera de radares, lo habían hablado varias veces en las que trató de razonar con él; ahora tenía un lugar seguro donde tenía amigos en quienes apoyarse...y los cuales podían delatar a donde había ido.

Fue a Connor al que logro sacarle información, después de darle un par de sodas, justo las que tocaban del día para Nico y para él, aunque parece que de todas maneras estaban de más. Se había ido con Jason y Piper. Al menos estaba en manos seguras, unas que se ocuparían de que comiera lo necesario...vamos, Di Angelo ya estaba grande como para cuidarse solo, aunque se sintiera responsable de ello.

Pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tan acostumbrado estaba a la presencia del hijo de Hades. No estaba bien que lo extrañará tanto, aunque no era de extrañarse si prácticamente se la pasaba ayudándolo en la enfermería, o cuando él tenía algún tiempo para ayudarlo a entrenar en la arena con la espada. Debía admitir que, aunque esa arma no era su fuerte, había mejorado considerablemente gracias a Di Angelo. Después de todo los dos tenían ventajas de esa amistad...por eso mismo hubiera esperado una invitación a acompañarlo a Nueva Roma. ¿Es lo que hacen los amigos no? Ya, se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, y eso no era bueno.

Tal vez se había cansado de él, por eso prefirió ir con Grace y Piper...tal vez en verdad lo estaba atosigando tanto como él chico siempre se quejaba.

Su cabeza estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto, al igual que las vendas que de pronto se dio cuenta había enredado en vez de doblar.

I can't get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness  
Started to evolve, mmm

 _Madness_ , Muse


	4. I'll never let you go

El atardecer adormecía a los romanos, pero los rayos del sol eran lo suficientemente buenos al pasar por la brisa que dejaba una fuente para crear un pequeño arcoíris. Hacía tiempo que Hazel lo había dejado, o mas bien, él la había obligado a que siguiera con su trabajo con la legión; no quería ser un estorbo, además de que tenía algo importante que hacer.

─Aquí vamos─la moneda que lanzó desapareció al pasar por el arcoiris al igual que su suspiro tratando de cobrar valor. Sus manos estaban sudorosas, aunque no entendía el por que, solo hablaría con Solace como muchas otras veces, aunque no era él quien iniciaba cualquier vía de comunicación. C _álmate, se preocupará si te nota así._ Parecía que el hijo de Apolo lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, leyendo cualquier inquietud en su rostro, ese metiche veía lo que los demás no alcanzaban a descubrir, un gesto, un ademán, incluso él mismo ni siquiera se daba cuenta la mayoría de las veces, haciéndolo sentir tan expuesto ante el rubio.

Ahora ya no era una molestia...es decir, Solace **siempre** sería una molestia, pero que ese chico en particular lo conociera le hacía sentirse bien. Si, a secas, la cruda seguridad de sentirse bien con otra persona, esa sensación de familiaridad que lo dejaba aturdido por unos momentos, y que no había sentido con otra persona que no fuera Hazel, pero aun llegaba el miedo para alentar las dudas dentro de su cabeza. Como justo en ese instante, aunque su mente pasó a estar en blanco al poder ver la maraña rubia que era el cabello rizado del hijo de Apolo, quien parecía estar rumiando maldiciones a las vendas, lo cual era inusual─Si sigues así las enredarás más─ ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles?

─¿Qué?─Nico trataba de aguantar la risa al ver al rubio mirando a todos lados buscando de donde había venido la voz, hasta dar con el mensaje iris─No me asustes así, Di Angelo.

─Y eso que esta vez no use un viaje sombra.

─Por que al parecer ya entendiste que no debes hacerlo.

─Quien sabe, estoy a kilómetros de Long Island y no puedes impedir nada─Había pasado tanto tiempo con ese chico que cada vez se le hacía menos difícil bromear con él─Espera, espera, sabes que solo bromeo...tú me dijiste que de vez en cuando no hacía daño-el hijo de Hades trato de justificarse de inmediato esperando un regaño.

─No eches a perder todo mi buen trabajo, Di Angelo─Will estaba apretando los labios, eso siempre pasaba cuando no quería reírse, y para di Angelo era una buena señal de que fue buena idea hacer el mensaje Iris─aunque te ves demasiado feliz, parece que Nueva Roma te hace bien.

─¿Cómo sabías...?

─Oh...yo...bueno, pregunté─así que Will si se había dado cuenta de que se había ido. Eso era como una pequeña luz, aun cuando la experiencia le había dicho a Nico que no buscara una explicación a ese tipo de acciones, no podía precipitarse, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba emocionado? Es más, ¿Por qué estaba metido en ese mensaje Iris con el sanador?

─Si, siento no haberte dicho nada, fue algo precipitado, pero para la siguiente podrías acompañarme, hay un lugar donde el pastel de...chocolate es...bastante...bueno...─todo lo había dicho tan rápido, tanto que Nico no había razonado muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba invitando a Solace a Nueva Roma, una cita, aunque puede que solo él estuviera pensando en una cita, ya que eran amigos, solo eso─solo si tú quieres, no es obligatorio...mejor olvídalo.

─Hey, tranquilo, aún no he dicho nada, pero creo que es buena idea─Will le guiñó un ojo, un gesto tan molesto heredado de Apolo, pero que en su hijo se veía bastante bien, al menos a ojos de Nico. Podía quedarse todo lo que restaba de la tarde hablando con Will, y eso fue lo que pasó hasta que los últimos rayos de sol permitieron que el mensaje Iris fuera estable.

 _Después de mucho tiempo traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia._

 _No me había olvidado de esta historia, solo que con el estrés de la escuela, mi inspiración estaba dispersa y dieron origen a otros fics (también Solangelo y los cuales les invitó a leer al pasarse por mi perfil) que espero muy pronto actualizar, si es que el próximo capitulo de Yuri on Ice no me mata xD_

 _En fin, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

 _Varne Anarion._


	5. I'll owe everything to you

La presión que había estado en su pecho había desaparecido desde que había hablado con Solace en ese mensaje Iris. Nunca pensó que eso tuviera tanta importancia, pero se había liberado tanto que ahora incluso disfrutó su estancia en el Campamento de Júpiter; antes todo le recordaba a Solace, pero ahora había tantas cosas que quería mostrarle, y al darse cuenta de esto se daba una cachetada mental.

Si bien era algo liberador, aún estaba esa pequeña espina que le recordaba no confiarse, pero, ¿cómo no confiar en aquellos ojos azules? ellos le gritaban que todo estaba bien, que no había más razón para huir, que podía coger su mano con tal confianza y dejarse llevar por la risa que le ofrecía esa amistad. Patético. Porque ya sabía que eso no era una simple confianza de amistad, ya que _eso_ no le había pasado con Jason; incluso podría decir que ni con Percy le había pasado, pues eso lo sufrió tanto de principio a fin.

Así que podría decirse que lo había aceptado a medias, su orgullo aún estaba como última defensa, lo que dejaba al italiano como un ser irritable, incluso más que de costumbre.

─Tranquilo, dentro de poco regresaremos al Campamento Mestizo─Jason le sonreía desde el asiento del copiloto en la camioneta todoterreno que transportaba semidioses de un campamento a otro, además de las camionetas de transporte de fresas. Para él hubiera sido mucho más fácil regresar con un viaje sombra, pero se hubiera visto demasiado ansioso.

─Estoy tranquilo, muy tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo que pudieras imaginar

─Está bien, está bien, te creo; de hecho, creo que si estas más tranquilo que nunca, puede que todos estemos así, pero hay algo diferente en ti, así que…¿quieres hablar de eso? ─Oh el buen Jason, hacía tiempo que se había autonombrado su protector, algo así como su hermano mayor y en verdad parecía que tenía un ojo encima de él, lo que le parecía increíble con tantas actividades a su cargo.

─No…es decir, ni siquiera sé lo que tengo─Nico se dejó caer rendido en su asiento, lo que pensó en un principio que provocaría que Piper a su lado se despertara, pero la chica solo se removió un poco.

─Hey, tranquilo, ya sabes que nunca te obligaré a hablar sobre algo que no quieres─había sido un acuerdo entre los dos, y Jason nunca traicionaría su confianza, pero si le hacía notar que siempre estaría allí para él, y Nico lo apreciaba demasiado.

─Es solo que no es fácil, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento…es decir, es un tipo tan insoportable, y odio su sonrisa, pero me siento seguro estar a su lado, aunque mi pulso tiembla y odio eso…─el torrente de palabras hicieron que incluso se sintiera mareado, mientras en Jason provocó una enorme sonrisa.

─Lo extrañas ¿no es así? ─Nico se tomó su tiempo para responder. Si bien había huido de la presencia del rubio, había algo que hacía que pensara en él; aun le parecía un poco absurdo cuando escuchaba a las parejas decir que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, por qué él había vivido sin Solace durante 15 años…bien, 90 y tantos años sin Solace, y estaba seguro que podría vivir sin él otros cuantos más (si los monstruos y las absurdas profecías no intervenían), pero el tenerlo cerca hacía las cosas más fáciles, incluso divertidas. Podría vivir sin Solace, pero quería tenerlo cerca.

─Puede que un poco, cuando no está molestando.

─No todo el amor te hace triste o lastima─Jason retomó las palabras que alguna vez Cupido les dijo─también es considerado, amable y hermoso─ sonrió mirando a Piper dormir en el asiento de al lado de Nico.

─También te deja una cara de idiota.

─Habla por ti mismo; solo no te cierres a él. Todos te apoyaremos, además, no eres el único que tiene la cara de idiota, Solace de seguro estará esperándote ansioso.

─¿Quién está hablando de Solace? ─ Jason le dio una mirada divertida para poner atención al despertar de su novia.

¿Era tan obvio para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba medio atraído por el hijo de Apolo?

Después de eso, Nico permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso Solace también se había dado cuenta? Estaba muerto si eso era verdad, su mente iba brincando entre tantas probabilidades; si bien le agradaba que Solace estuviera al pendiente de él, ¿Qué pasaba si estaba malinterpretando todo?

Tal vez era mejor permanecer en ese estado, conservar la amistad que tenía con el rubio, eso era un puerto seguro; pero estaba la parte que se preguntaba sobre que se sentiría caminar de la mano de Will como Piper y Jason lo hacían. También quería confiar en las palabras de Jason, que en verdad Solace estuviera ansioso esperándolo…¡eso era! sería su señal para poder actuar y echar las cartas sobre la mesa sobre sus sentimientos.

Al llegar al Campamento Mestizo, Nico no espero a ir con Quirón a darle los informes sobre los tratados y planes con los romanos, eso podría esperar, y se encaminó a la enfermería. Solo necesitaba esa confirmación, algo que le indicara que Solace lo extraño. Tampoco era necesario que corriera a atraparlo en un abrazo gritando eso, y el solo pensarlo lo asustaba.

Con lo que no contaba era con el casco que impactaría contra su cabeza.

* * *

 _Han pasado 84 años..._

 _Por fin traigo la continuación de este fic. Había tenido una sequía mental sobre el curso de esta historia, pero apareció por mi mente el buen Jason; por suerte, ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo, así que empezaré a escribirlo antes de que se esfume.  
_

 _Gracias por leer y les invito a pasarse por mis otras historias Solangelo_

 _Varne Anarion._


	6. And I have finally realised

Todo pasó en cámara lenta: los Stoll con uno más de sus hermanos de la cabaña 11 corriendo siendo perseguidos por la mitad de los de Ares que a gritos reclamaban una reciente broma…lo normal dentro del campamento. Los emisarios romanos y algunos griegos llegando de su viaje del campamento de Júpiter, entre ellos Jason y Piper tomados de la mano. Todo parecía dentro de lo normal, hasta que alguien lanzó un casco, alguien lo golpeo de vuelta de tal manera que el mejor jugador de baseball tendría envidia, direccionándolo a donde se encontraba Piper, y Jason, como buen novio, desvió con sus habilidades de viento. Lo que nadie esperaba, es que Nico Di Angelo hiciera su aparición, caminando tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan decidido, que no logró esquivar el casco, o más bien, no lo vio venir.

Will por un momento pensó que seguramente Apolo sintió lo que él al ver impactar el disco contra la cabeza de Jacinto, pero en este caso, sabía que Nico tenía la cabeza mucho más dura para soportar, no se dejaría vencer por un casco; pero aun así corrió a socorrerlo, al igual que sus demás amigos. Había pasado tiempo desde que los campistas huían del hijo de Hades, y Will era uno de los que más se había empeñado en que esto cambiara.

¿El resultado de todo esto? Un prominente chichón en la frente de Di Angelo, algo parecido a cuando a los pequeños sátiros les empezaban a salir sus cuernos. Unicornio, podría ser divertido cuando despertara.

Entre los daños colaterales estaba un hijo de Júpiter con un miniataque de nervios al culparse porque su amigo estuviera fuera de juego, un hijo de Poseidón demasiado curioso, aunque no tanto como Leo, que no dejaba de tomar lo que estaba a su alcance, mientras Piper, Annabeth y Calipso trataban de controlarlos. Kayla tuvo que amenazarlos con maldecirlos al hablar en verso y que tuvieran salpullido (aun cuando ella no tenía la habilidad de provocar eso, pero nadie debía de saberlo ¿no?) para que dejaran de hacer tanto ruido, pues empezaban a molestar a los demás pacientes.

─Hey, tranquilo, sabes que no fue tu culpa─Will puso una mano en el hombro de Jason, quien ya había dejado de disculparse con el paciente inconsciente, pero que aún conservaba una expresión devastada.

─Se supone que debo cuidarlo, no noquearlo.

─Hay muchas cosas que se supone que deberían de hacerse y no hacerse, pero pasan, Nico entenderá ¿no crees? además, en parte fue su culpa por no esquivarlo. No eres el único que se preocupa por él, así que puedes relajarte un poco.

─Tu también te preocupas por él─Jason afirmó.

─Si…es como un gatito huraño que necesita ser cuidado hasta de si mismo, ¿no crees?

─Uno que puede arañarte en cualquier momento…─los dos rubios se quedaron en silencio mirando a Nico, hasta que Jason volvió a romper el silencio (al menos el que estaba entre ellos)─pero puede que a ti no quiera arañarte tanto como a los demás.

─No lo creo, aún sigue tratando de intimidarme con miradas cuando no consigue salirse con la suya.

─No va a ceder tan fácilmente…necesita volver a aprender a confiar y sanar las heridas que no se ven; y confío en ti para que lo ayudes, pero también acabaré contigo si haces lo contrario y lo lastimas más.

─¿Me estas amenazando, Grace? ─Will enarcó una ceja; se alegraba que hubiera más personas que se preocuparan por Nico, pero muy en el fondo había una minúscula incomodidad que no lo dejaba─Aunque eso te hace parecer un padre amenazando a un pretendiente de su hija.

─Eso te hace a ti el pretendiente, aunque en este caso, Nico es capaz de patearte

─Es lo más seguro…

─Entonces, ¿te dejarás patear? ─Will dejó de mirar al inconsciente hijo de Hades para mirar a Jason, que, a pesar del tono divertido de la pregunta, lo veía con seriedad.

─¿Estas bromeando? he visto lo que les pasa a los que son pateados por Nico, yo los he curado.

─Por Júpiter, sabes que no hablo de eso; al menos ahora sé que tienen en común irse por la tangente─Jason pasó una mano por su rostro para terminar rascando su barbilla─¿En serio no te gusta ni un poco Nico?

─No tengo la culpa que no hables claro…─aunque eso último lo hizo callar. En sus debates internos, Will había esquivado esa pregunta, es más, se había esforzado en ello; le gustaba que la gente fuera directa con él, se evitaban malosentendidos, pero en este caso tenía tantas cosas que pensar antes de responder ello─Me gusta, es un buen amigo.

─Un buen amigo, pensaba que te gustaba de otra forma…ya sabes, pasas mucho tiempo con él.

─Tu también pasas mucho tiempo con él

─¿Y eso te molesta?

─…no…es bueno que tenga amigos.

─Ustedes si que son difíciles─Jason resopló, dejándose caer en la silla en la que había estado sentado

─Pensé que la que juntaba parejas era Piper

─Yo solo me preocupo por mi amigo, y pensé que te interesaba de forma…de esa forma.

─No lo sé─Will terminó por admitir; era mas fácil ponerlo así, por que ¿Qué importaba si en verdad él estaba interesado de forma romántica en Nico si este no? ─Pero me gusta estar a su lado, y me preocupo mucho por él…tal vez demasiado─conforme Will continuaba hablando la sonrisa de Jason aparecía en su rostro. Si el hijo de Júpiter no hubiera notado interés, aunque sea mínimo, en las dos partes, no se hubiera puesto a indagar sobre el asunto─Pero eso no le quita lo necio que es─Por suerte para Will, Nico eligió ese momento para quejarse, indicando que estaba por despertar.

─Bien, ya comprobaron que Di Angelo está vivo y va a despertar, así que desalojen el área ─Kayla interrumpió a los semidioses que estaban allí por el hijo de Hades, llevándolos fuera de la enfermería, mientras Will comprobaba que estuviera bien─es hora de que los profesionales trabajen, y el paciente necesita espacio.

* * *

 _Nuevo cap. Tardé mas de lo esperado, pero por fin aquí está._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Varne Anarion._


	7. Fire's in your eyes

Debería ser ilegal tener los ojos tan azules; era peligroso despertar y que lo primero que viera fuera ese par. ¿Todos los pacientes tenían que pasar por esto? eso era un gran problema, por qué no quería que los demás los vieran como lo estaba haciendo él.

─Oh gracias a Apolo─Will dejo escapar aire, aunque aún veía a Nico con expresión preocupada─¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? ─de inmediato una molesta luz estorbó la vista que tenía Nico de los ojos azules de Solace, pues este iniciaba con el examen médico de rigor.

─¿Quién eres tú?

─¡Kayla! tenemos un 3312

─¿3312? ¿una ninfa a punto de dar a luz? ─la hija de Apolo se acercó alarmada.

─¿Qué ese no era 911?

─911 era hijo de Ares enojado y herido; te dije que no era buena idea la de Austin de poner clave.

─Eso no importa, Di Angelo parece presentar un lapsus de amnesia

─Deja de gritar, doctor demente...─Kayla suspiró, parecía que no tenía mucha paciencia en ese momento─bien, tranquilo, ahora sigue el procedimiento que tu mismo escribiste.

─Si, eso estaba haciendo...veamos, de nuevo ¿Cómo te sientes?─Nico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada, de hecho se sentía un poco culpable al ver su expresión preocupada.

─Como si me hubiera derribado un casco...

─¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿sabes en donde estas y que día es hoy?

─Nico Di Angelo, no sé donde estoy y es 11 de agosto de 1940

─¿Qué...?

─Tranquilo, doc, solo bromeo─intentó levantarse, aunque terminó por recostarse de nuevo con la ayuda de Kayla al sentir una punzada en la frente─aunque si me duele la cabeza.

─No vuelvas a hacer esas bromitas, Di Angelo.

─Pero fue divertido, debiste ver tu cara─Kayla aún estaba sonriendo, y al ver la advertencia en la mirada de su hermano levantó las manos en inocencia─lo siento, lo siento. Me voy, si necesitan ayuda solo llamen, ah y veré que Jackson deje de intentar entrar.

─¿Percy?

─Oh ya veo, a él si lo recuerdas...

─Solo bromeaba, Solace, recuerdo muy bien todo.

─Si...solo sigamos con el chequeo de rutina.

No había nada que temer, pero Nico complació a un malhumorado Will en seguir el procedimiento de rutina. El diagnostico final: un chichón y descanso. También un rubio mucho mas tranquilo al checar que su paciente favorito no tuviera amnesia; había visto demasiadas telenovelas con su abuelita para darse una idea de lo que acarreaba la amnesia en los protagonistas. También había estudiado los verdaderos efectos de esta en sus libros médicos. Uno debía de estar preparado siempre.

─Estas muy pensativo.

─Y tu inusualmente callado, doc─Nico había mantenido la mirada fija en las vigas del techo de la enfermería mientras Will revisaba uno de sus libros de toxicología.

─Siempre te quejas de que no puedo callarme ni un segundo.

─Es cierto...pero ya me acostumbre a tus rarezas.

─¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Nico Di Angelo? ─Will solo recibió a cambio un almohadazo─oh, ya se que es lo que pasa aquí: me extrañaste.

─¡Claro que no! tu eres el que me extraño─De inmediato Nico le dio un almohadazo mas.

─Esta bien, esta bien, te extrañé─el hijo de Apolo admitió, provocando que Nico se quedara completamente quieto con la almohada en alto deteniendo lo que sería un nuevo golpe. Oh no. O tal vez ¿si? Will había tenido razón en que estaba pensativo, y la razón era por que había estado rememorando todo antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza. En parte era para ver si en verdad tenía perdida de memoria, otra para poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Apenas estaba pensando en que el ser paciente urgente no había sido lo que había planeado como reencuentro con Solace, eso no le servía de nada para ver si el rubio tenía un interés en él, a parte de interés médico, cuando éste lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

El extrañarlo era algo que ni siquiera había admitido para si mismo, así que el que Will lo dijera lo asustó demasiado. ¿Que mejor manera de ocultarlo o distraerlo con una almohada directa al rostro? Pero con lo que no contó para nada era con que el rubio admitiera que él si lo extrañó.

Eso era muy directo. Había esperado tener que leer su comportamiento para saber si lo había extrañado, pero ahora estaba asustado. Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, así que...¿que seguía? No podía pensar en nada mas, ¿que debía hacer? ¿eso era suficiente? su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas de nuevo, su respiración estaba agitada y su vista se estaba nublando. Y colapsó. Lo último que vio fue el par de ojos azules mirándolo preocupados.

Will Solace había alcanzado a sostener a un desmayado Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

 _Hola, sunshine._

 _Después de tanto tiempo un capitulo cortito. Tenía la mitad escrito, y por alguna extraña razón que siempre me pasa, me atasqué. Pero por fin aquí esta :D_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, y les invito a leer mis demás fics Solangelo y de Yuri on ice!, que espero pronto actualizar XD_


	8. Hold me back, so i'm forced to listen

Cuando despertó, de inmediato reconoció el techo de la enfermería; todo estaba en silencio y obscuro. ¿Cuantas veces había despertado en aquel lugar sin haber recordado como llegó? Ya deberían darle un pase VIP, aunque Kayla una vez lo mencionó como miembro honorario después de todo el tiempo que permanecía en allí.

Aunque si mal no recordaba, la última vez que despertó allí lo primero que vio fueron un par te ojos azules...¡oh dioses! a su mente volvió todo de golpe. Will le había dicho que lo extrañó y Nico también lo había extrañado, colapsó y por eso estaba allí en la enfermería. Sonaba bastante simple, pero el solo recuerdo hacía que su pulso se acelerara.

¿Ahora que?

Tal vez Will solo lo dijo para molestarlo, o tal vez si lo extraño, pero no de la misma forma que él. Eso dolía de solo pensarlo, pero sabía que era una posibilidad, y de hecho siempre estuvo presente; era lo que lo había mantenido en vilo durante mucho tiempo. También era un hecho de que sabía lo que era no ser correspondido, pero no por ello estaba acostumbrado, y ahora era mucho mas profundo. Con Percy había sido la ilusión del primer enamoramiento, el ideal del héroe que se presentó para ayudarlo, algo que se volvió turbio cuando la muerte de su hermana llegó.

Ahora era diferente. Conocía a Will, y ese conocimiento le hacía darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía el rubio en su vida. ¿Podría seguir tratándolo si se confesaba? y si no lo hacía ¿podría verlo con otra persona ser feliz? Por supuesto que era feliz de ver que Solace lo era, pero la parte mas egoísta de si mismo quería que él fuera participe de la felicidad de Will, quería compartir todo con él, aunque dudaba si era suficiente para el rubio.

Nico cerró los ojos, no quería llorar a causa de todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos. Al poco tiempo se escuchó que entraban a la habitación; la forma cuidadosa con la que caminaban le hizo saber que era Will, lo confirmó el tacto en su frente.

─Estas despierto─el rubio habló con voz suave, terminando por peinar el flequillo del hijo de Hades.

─¿Como...?

─Tu respiración no era tan profunda como cuando duermes, además de que tenías ligeramente fruncido el ceño─Solace se sentó en la silla cercana a la camilla, mientras Nico abría los ojos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Nico con la mirada en el techo, tratando de armarse de valor.

─Will...

─¿Si?

─Me gustas─Nico soltó de repente, antes de que su mente se arrepintiera lo que estaba diciendo su boca, siendo recibido por el silencio, uno que empezaba a angustiarle─te quiero...solo quería decirlo, es decir, no tienes que corresponderme, sé que solo me ves como un amigo, yo también lo creía así─Y allí estaban de nuevo sus ganas de llorar, por lo que cerró los ojos antes de que terminara de humillarse frente a Solace. Esperaba que el hijo de Apolo le dijera que no podía corresponderle con el tacto amable que siempre tenía, muy extremo que le pediría que se alejara de él, o simplemente saldría de la habitación para dejarlo solo como ya antes había estado, pero lo que no se esperó fue que se sentara en la orilla de la cama tomando una de sus manos.

─En realidad, yo creía que eras tu el que me veía solo como un amigo y por eso te desmayaste cuando te dije que te había extrañado─la voz de Will sonaba un poco nerviosa, así que Nico abrió los ojos para poder apreciarlo mejor.

─No me lo recuerdes es vergonzoso...

─Fue algo lindo.

─No lo fue.

─Para mi lo es─no habían apartado la mirada uno de otro, ambos tan nerviosos─también te quiero, Nico─la sonrisa de Will era tan tranquila, pero había otras cosas que hablaban en esta; en el rostro de Nico también se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, y para gusto del rubio, el rostro de su paciente favorito tenía un poco de color por el sonrojo─así que...te correspondo, ¿que piensas hacer ahora, Di Angelo?

─Yo...bueno, nunca pensé en llegar tan lejos─y era verdad, había pensado mas en la posibilidad de ser rechazado, así que no tenía plan "b", ni nada. Tampoco contó con que Will lo atrapara en un abrazo.

─Ya pensaremos después en eso─Will suspiró apoyando la frente en el hombro de Nico, y éste sintió como se relajaba; la verdad compartía el sentimiento, pues sentía que le habían quitado una piedra que había estado cargando durante mucho tiempo. Lo importante era sentir el calor que el abrazo de Solace le daba, el confort y los sentimientos impresos en esa acción.

* * *

 _Hola, Sunshine :D_

 _Según wattpad, no actualizo desde noviembre del 2017 e.e y de hecho tenía pensado actualizar otros fics y crear mas XD pero me llegó la inspiración y aquí está :D espero que les agrade._ _Cortito, pero listo por fin._

 _También me disculpo por faltas de ortografía y errores; siempre reviso, según ya esta bien y después de publicarlo, cuando lo vuelvo a leer encuentro los errores e.e en fanfiction es difícil corregirlo, y en wattpad se me hace mas fácil._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Varne Anarion_


End file.
